Hair dryers are a common appliance used both in households and professionally by hair stylists to dry and style hair. Hair dryers are available in various makes and models which are generally similar in construction typically having a handle which is grasped by the user and which handle usually includes an off/on switch, fan speed and temperature controls. The housing attached to the handle contains a fan and a heating element. The heated air is discharged by the fan through an elongate barrel terminating at an air discharge. In use, the user holds the dryer by the handle and selects the desired temperature and air flow and directs the heated air onto the hair to dry the hair.
It is also known to utilize self-contained air freshening or deodorizing apparatus which have a housing containing a fan which operates to distribute a vaporized product into the air. Generally these devices are installed in isolated locations where a suitable deodorizing air flow may be established.
Air fresheners of the general type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,126,078; 5,223,182; and 5,147,582.
Thus, while air fresheners with air movement generating mechanisms are known and hair dryers are known, it is not known heretofore to provide a conventional hair dryer with means to provide a flow of scented or deodorizing air.
Accordingly, it is a broad object of the present invention to provide an attachment which will fit most standard hair dryers which, when the hair dryer is activated, will release a fragrance or deodorizer into the air flow.
It is another broad object of the present invention to provide a device for delivering fragrance to the hair of the user.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a convenient device for freshening or fragrancing hair,
Still another object of the present is to provide a fragrancing and deodorizing attachment for hair dryers which attachment is adaptable to most conventional hair dryers.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an attachment adaptable to most conventional hair dryers which produces a fragrance and which allows the user to use the hair dryer as an air distribution device for deodorizing an area.
It is another object of the invention to provide a deodorizing and fragrance emitting attachment for hair dryers which allows the user to ***